scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Kanga and the Pooh
Stephen Druschke's Films Productions' movie-spoof of Lady and the Tramp (1955). It appeared on YouTube on June 5, 2018. Cast: *Puppy Lady - Jetta the Fox (Baby Animals) *Lady - Fox (Skunk Fu (1981)) *Tramp - Winnie the Pooh *Jock - Rabbit (Pooh) *Trusty - Tigger (Pooh) *Jim Dear - Homer (The Simpsons (1959)) *Darling - Marge (The Simpsons (1959)) *Junior - Maggie (The Simpsons (1959)) *Aunt Sarah - Selma & Patty (The Simpsons (1959)) *Si & Am - Sissy & Sally (The Pets Show) *Dogs Chasing Lady - Dogs Hunting Fox (Mary Poppins) & Dogs Chasing Snoopy (The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Movie) *Mr. Busy - Handy (Happy Tree Friends) *Tony - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Joe - Woody (Toy Story) *Dog Catcher - McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Policeman - Ragain (Company Idiot (1993)) *Professor - Professor Smiles (The Talking Foods' Show) *The Rat - Flapps the Crow (w/ Charlie the Crow as extra) (Stuffed Animals Movie) *Peg - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Toughy - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Bull - Eeyore (Pooh) *Pedro - Piglet (Pooh) *Boris - Owl (Pooh) *Dachsie - Gopher (Pooh) *Bill - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Scamp - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Annette, Danielle, and Collete - Kessie (Pooh), Lammy and Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) Scenes: #Kanga and the Pooh part 1 - Main Titles #Kanga and the Pooh part 2 - “Peace on Earth”/Joey the Kangaroo #Kanga and the Pooh part 3 - Joey to Bed #Kanga and the Pooh part 4 - Sunday/The Crows/Morning Paper #Kanga and the Pooh part 5 - Kanga Talks to Rabbit and Tigger/‘It’s Homer!’ #Kanga and the Pooh part 6 - ‘What a Day!’/Breakfast at Tony’s #Kanga and the Pooh part 7 - Warning/Breakout/Snob Hill #Kanga and the Pooh part 8 - ‘A Wee Bairn’/Winnie the Pooh’s Point of View #Kanga and the Pooh part 9 - Countdown of B-Day #Kanga and the Pooh part 10 - “What is a Baby?”/“La La Lu” #Kanga and the Pooh part 11 - Going Away/Aunt Selma and Patty #Kanga and the Pooh part 12 - “The Siamese Cats Song” #Kanga and the Pooh part 13 - The Ropetie/Kanga Runs Away/Wrong Side of the Tracks #Kanga and the Pooh part 14 - Through the Zoo #Kanga and the Pooh part 15 - Handy the Busy Beaver/A Log Puller #Kanga and the Pooh part 16 - Footloose and Collar-Free/“Bella Notte” #Kanga and the Pooh part 17 - The Next Morning/Chasing Ducks/Caught #Kanga and the Pooh part 18 - The Pound/“He’s A Pooh” #Kanga and the Pooh part 19 - Rabbit and Tigger’s Proposal/Kanga’s Shame #Kanga and the Pooh part 20 - The Crows Return/Pooh Vs. Flapps/Falsely Accused #Kanga and the Pooh part 21 - Tigger on the Trail #Kanga and the Pooh part 22 - Visitors/Domestic Life #Kanga and the Pooh part 23 - End Credits Trivia: *This is the 23rd movie spoof of Stephen Druschke's Films Productions. *This is an NTSC spoof. *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'', The Rescuers, The Little Mermaid, Daddy Duck, Robin Hood, The Jungle Book, The Aristocats, The Rescuers Down Under, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning, Lady and the Tramp, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, and other Pooh films are made by Disney. *This is Pooh's 8th role in Stephen Druschke's Films Productions. *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'', The Little Mermaid, The Rescuers, The Jungle Book, 101 Dalmatians, Robin Hood, The Aristocats, Sleeping Beauty, Peter Pan, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Dumbo, The Sword in the Stone, The Lion King, and Lady and the Tramp were all released on home video as part of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection. *My Heart Will Go On was used as the end credits. *The storyline continues in Kanga and the Pooh ll: Cuddles' Adventure. *Both Kanga and Lady were voiced by the late Barbara Luddy. Category:Disney Movie Spoof Category:Characters Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs